Semiconductor integrated chips, which could be a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) based technology, are widely used for various electronics as well as consumer industries. The CMOS technology and/or fabrication process is commonly used to design and manufacture n-type and/or p-type transistors, inverters, buffers, pass-gates, transmission gate switches, look-up tables, and multiplexers. A problem, however, associated with a typical CMOS based component is that it contains rigid design requirements, which are typically incompatible with other technologies such as non-volatile memory technologies. As such, a typical CMOS logic device and a non-volatile memory device are generally not fabricated on the same chip or die at the same process node.
Another problem associated with conventional standard CMOS transistors is the complexity of voluminous libraries as well as device leakage current. For example, field programmable gate arrays (“FPGA”) is a typically CMOS based device using look-up tables and static random access memory (“SRAM”) and it usually suffers sizable leakage current, which adversely impacts its performance and power consumption.